Many times in computer system architectures, applications may reside on different layers of an IT structure. These layers may include a network layer, a bare metal layer, a virtual layer, an operating system layer, a middle ware (“MW”) layer, a data layer and any other suitable layers. If an event or issue occurs, it may be difficult to detect and/or locate the problem. The layered architecture may add to the complexity of the detection and location of the problem.
In addition, unrelated teams of IT professionals may operate on different layers of an IT structure. Sub-optimal communication between the teams may also add to the complexity of detecting and remediating a problem in the system architecture.
Absence of meaningful interpretation of applications' performance and the infrastructure state is a cause for alarm among applications operators and/or interested parties (collectively, “stakeholders”). To achieve real-time insight on the environment stability from monitored parameters, there exists a need to analyze mass events, correlate, pinpoint significant events and infer future events that may draw the attention of stakeholders. Furthermore, there exists a need to proactively highlight issues before the same issues grow in scope and/or gravity.
It would be desirable to quickly and efficiently locate, among various levels of an IT structure, detect, and preferably remediate at the source, the problem before end users become frustrated.
It would also be desirable to be able to infer where, among a multi-layer IT structure, and when a future problem is likely to occur.